Keep my mind
by rickiss
Summary: Le bruit des autres. Insupportable. Invivable. Pas comme ça, pas tout le temps, surtout quand il n'a rien demandé. Mais comment faire pour devenir sourd au bruit des autres ? Comment ?


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un défi proposé par Quatre8ss, que j'ai eu grand plaisir à relever :

Pairing : Albus Severus /Scorpius

Rating : libre

Genre : Angst

Expression imposée : Tel(s) père(s), tel(s) fil(s)  
Thème : Légilimancie  
Idée : L'un des deux a un don : il peut lire dans les pensées des gens. Sauf celles de l'autre.

J'espère de tout cœur que cet OS vous plaira. Je suis vraiment enchantée de pouvoir le partager avec vous, et j'ai une certaine affection pour ce texte (même si, une fois de plus, je trouve n'avoir pas su vraiment finir… Mais bon, j'aime, je crois, laisser les lecteurs imaginer eux aussi la fin d'une histoire. D'ailleurs, souvent, il s'agit moins d'une fin que le commencement d'une autre…).

Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce texte, en espérant de tout cœur que vous l'apprécierez !

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Note** : les pensées des personnages sont en italique.

**Rating** : K +

**Dédicace : **Ma chère Ssounette, un peu tard (mais dans les temps quand même ^^), voici enfin ce petit cadeau que je voulais t'offrir. Merci à toi pour cette belle idée que tu m'as donnée… merci aussi pour les beaux moments passés ensemble… Et enjoy ! : ) Avec toute mon amitié.

* * *

**Keep my mind**

… _pas fini mon devoir de Botanique, ça craint, non ?..._

… _il me l'aurait dit, je lui aurais passé le mot, moi, à Cathy ! Mais non, faut toujours qu'il demande à…_

… _J'ai faim… J'ai faim ! Plus qu'une heure avant le dîner… Je tiendrai jamais ! J'ai trop faim, putain…_

… _marre de sa gueule ! Je ne peux plus me le voir…_

… _joli cul, franchement…_

… _Est-ce que Flitwick remarquera mon absence, si pour une fois je sèche…_

… _racines de mandragore pillée, trois pousses d'épinards bleus, à cela j'ajoute vingt grammes de…_

C'est avec un soulagement sans nom qu'Albus Severus Potter rouvrit les yeux brusquement, avant de s'écrier d'une voix un peu rauque :

« Rose ! »

Cela sonnait presque comme un appel à l'aide, et, bien que prise dans ses révisions de Potions, la jeune fille s'arrêta net, se laissant dépasser par ses amies, qui discutaient entre elles. Rose tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, tentant d'apercevoir dans la masse d'élèves où pouvait bien être son cousin.

« Rose… » reprit ce dernier d'une voix plus forte -mais pourtant encore peu audible dans ce brouhaha « Je suis là… Près de la statue du Lutin Gouailleur. »

L'adolescente posa enfin les yeux sur son cousin, assis contre le piédestal de la sculpture, les jambes repliées contre lui. Il était si ramassé sur lui-même, caché dans l'ombre de la statue, qu'à l'instar des autres adolescents qui passaient là sans le voir, elle ne l'aurait pas aperçu s'il ne lui avait pas indiqué où il se trouvait. Elle fendit de biais la foule pour le rejoindre, et s'accroupit devant lui, posant une main sur un de ses genoux.

« Al ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, enfin ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Même si, comme d'habitude, elle tentait de paraître forte, le petit pli soucieux qui barrait son nez moucheté de tâches de rousseur trahissait nettement son inquiétude.

Il fallait dire que, bien que déjà pâle de nature, Albus paraissait cette fois livide, voire malade.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » reprit-elle, en posant alors sa main sur le front du jeune homme, sous la frange trop longue.

L'enfant brun ferma les yeux, soupirant de bien-être sous la pression de la paume fraîche sur son front, qui lui semblait sur le point d'exploser tant son cerveau était en surchauffe.

« J'étais pas trop bien, non. Mais ça va mieux, maintenant que tu es là. » admit-il.

Rose le fixa un instant, hésitant à harceler de questions l'adolescent. Mais elle se doutait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas tellement plus de réponses qu'à l'accoutumée. Bien qu'en confiance avec elle, Albus Severus n'était pas quelqu'un d'expansif par nature, et il ne lui dirait sans doute pas grand-chose cette fois non plus. C'était même déjà extraordinaire qu'il ait admis s'être senti mal, lui qui si souvent se contentait de dire que tout allait bien, alors que dans le même temps il affichait un visage plus que soulagé en la voyant.

Elle se redressa finalement, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, et fit :

« Il reste un peu de temps avant le repas. Tu veux passer à l'infirmerie ? »

… _il a l'air si pâle, j'espère qu'il n'est pas malade ! Ca lui arrive un peu trop souvent, ces temps-ci, je…_

« Non, ça va, Rose. Merci. Tu révisais tes leçons, dis ? »

« Oh… oui. Comment le sais-tu ? » s'étonna la brune, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

L'enfant haussa les épaules, et un petit sourire fatigué lui rehaussa le coin gauche de la lèvre :

« Bah, c'est ce que tu fais entre chaque cours ou à chaque moment de libre, non ? »

« En effet. » répliqua-t-elle prudemment.

… _je le trouve bizarre, Albus, là… Je sens bien qu'il me cache quelque chose, mais quoi ? …_

« Je peux venir avec toi ? » demanda Albus, en se frottant la nuque d'un air un peu douloureux.

« Oui, bien sûr. J'allais me poser à la bibliothèque. »

« A la bibliothèque ? » grimaça-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Il n'y a personne, à cette heure. » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton circonspect. Voyant que cette précision rassurait son cousin, elle lui prit doucement le bras, et l'entraîna au milieu de la foule d'élèves, en direction de son refuge favori.

… _je demanderai bien à Théo et Joss s'ils veulent aller avec moi à la Cabane hurlante samedi prochain, mais à tous les coups…_

… _ranger ce fichu manuel d'Astronomie ? C'est pas vrai ça, j'ai fouillé partout dans…_

… _sacrée Beuglante qu'à reçu James Potter au déjeuner hier ! Ce serait drôle qu'il en reçoive encore…_

… _mais pourquoi Hagrid garde-t-il des œufs de Cornu des Enfers dans sa cabane ? Il doit…_

Albus ferma les yeux, tentant de s'enfermer en lui-même. Il agrippa avec plus de force la main de sa cousine, qui s'enlaçait à la sienne en un geste à la fois impérieux et protecteur, et se laissa guider par la jeune fille dans la masse grouillante de leurs camarades.

Grouillante, et bruyante.

Si bruyante.

oOoOoOoOoOo

… _et c'est à la fin de la deuxième révolte des Gobelins que Jasmin IV le Mirifique se réfugia en Tasmanie. De là, il se cacha sous l'identité de Jocelyn Tournebrun, vendeur itinérant d'épices. Le répit accordé par son exil lui laissa le temps de poursuivre ses recherches et d'élaborer la Potion de Rétrécissement, renommée en l'an 1598 par Devidio Woolafolt Potion de Ratatinage…_

La tête posée sur ses bras croisés, Albus regardait à travers ses yeux mi-clos sa cousine, assise de l'autre côté de la table de bois brun foncé, se réciter sa leçon d'Histoire de la magie, une main posée à plat sur la couverture de son ouvrage, comme pour s'empêcher de le rouvrir trop vite pour vérifier ses réponses.

Il voyait les lèvres de Rose former les mots, les phrases, les paragraphes appris par cœur, mais savait qu'aucun son n'en sortait. La jeune fille n'aurait jamais osé déranger les quelques personnes présentes dans la bibliothèque, même si elle ne faisait que réciter ses leçons.

Elle rejeta machinalement en arrière une mèche de cheveux bruns ondulés qui venait de lui tomber sur le nez, et reprit ses litanies muettes. Albus ferma les yeux, enfouissant cette fois pleinement la tête dans ses bras croisés. Il respira doucement l'odeur de lessive fruitée qui se dégageait des manches de sa robe de sorcier, et se laissa bercer par les mots, qui résonnaient en lui comme un conte merveilleux.

… _la chasse aux sorcières qui balaya l'Europe n'avait pas encore atteint la contrée où séjournait Jocelyn Tournebrun, mais son exil ne fut pourtant pas de tout repos. En effet, un Mage noir, nommé Anselme Filonni, s'était lancé dans une immense rafle de loups-garous à travers l'Europe, afin de…_

Au bout de quelques minutes, enfin apaisé, Albus s'endormit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les rires.

Le cliquetis des fourchettes contre les assiettes.

Le banc qui racle le sol.

Les rires, les cris.

L'eau qui s'écoule de la carafe jusqu'au verre.

La pomme qui roule sur la table. Rebondit sur le banc, s'écrase au sol. Un cri, des rires.

Le couteau qui déchire le pain croustillant, puis qui s'enfonce en un son mou dans le beurre tendre.

Les chuchotements, les cris.

Le souffle long et froid d'un fantôme qui passe, salue bruyamment.

Le cliquetis rond d'une poignée de noix qu'on attrape, dans une corbeille en rotin, qui grince et craque.

Les rires.

Et, insidieuses, sournoises et entêtantes, sous les rires, les cris, le chahut des paroles lancées en l'air, stagnent en eau croupie, qui s'écoule, s'insinue, se faufile partout… Les pensées.

Toutes les pensées. Les anodines, les cyniques, les angoissées, les hésitantes, les perverses, les absentes… Toutes. Là. Tout autour.

… _vraiment impayable, cette Finnigan ! Je l'adore, avec son humour idiot…_

… _qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie ! Hâte de rejoindre mon lit. Mon roman policier m'attend…_

… _je reprendrai bien du pudding, moi. Est-ce qu'il en… Ah, voilà le plat !..._

… _sont bien agités, les Serdaigle, ce soir. Bizarre… Ah mais oui, il y a le tournoi d'Echecs sorciers des cinquièmes années, tout à l'heure ! …_

… _aaah, je crois que j'ai avalé une arête de travers ! …_

… _trop canon, cette petite Poufsouffle…_

… _encore 20 copies à corriger, et je pourrai enfin me détendre. Un bon bain me fera du bien… et pourquoi pas, une petite visite à cette chère Miss Culington… ses cuisses me manquent…_

« Tu ne manges pas, Al ?... Ce sont les épinards, tu n'aimes pas ?... Oh, oh, Al, tu m'entends ? »

Le garçon brun finit par relever la tête en sentant qu'on le secouait par l'épaule. Il tourna un visage épuisé vers son voisin de table -un de ses camarades de dortoir-, et tenta d'esquisser un sourire rassurant en décelant une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de l'autre.

« Non… Oui, tout va bien, Andrew, je te remercie. »

« T'es sûr ? Parce que t'as l'air vachement… pâle, quand même. »

_Il a l'air d'un cadavre, sérieux ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce regard de fou ? Faut qu'il aille se coucher, il doit couver un truc…_

_Oh non, Albus est encore tout pâle. Pas sûr que sa petite sieste à la bibliothèque ait suffi, en fait._

« C'est bon, Rose. Je vais bien. »

« Je n'ai rien dit, Albus. » répliqua la jeune fille, assise en face de lui à table. Elle posa ses couverts, et fixa le garçon d'un air inquiet et perplexe à la fois.

« Non… non, c'est vrai, mais je vois ton regard inquiet, et… »

… _Il m'inquiète. J'espère vraiment qu'il n'est pas malade !_

… _Hé, même sa cousine a l'air inquiète, ça doit être sérieux…_

_Tiens, il se passe un truc avec Albus Potter, à l'autre table, on dirait…_

Le plus jeune fils Potter laissa son regard dériver un instant vers la table des Poufsouffle, mais revint finalement à Rose, dont il sentait le regard se faire vraiment insistant.

« J'ai mal à la tête. » finit-il par mentir. « Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. »

_Voilà, gars, bien plus prudent !_

… _on n'a pas de compote de rhubarbe, ce soir, dommage…_

… _je lui demande de me rejoindre ce soir aussi dans la tour d'Astronomie, ou pas…_

… _pourquoi Peeves choisit-il toujours le jour où on sert mon plat préféré pour venir m'embêter ? Moi, le directeur de Serpentard, quand même ! C'est honteux, je…_

… _je ne crois pas une seconde à son mal de tête, mais après tout…_

Albus Severus se sentit soudainement nauséeux, et se leva d'un bond, sans plus prêter attention ni à son voisin de table, ni à sa cousine, ni à aucun autre de leurs camarades. Il trébucha à moitié en voulant s'extirper du banc, tituba une seconde, puis finit par secouer la tête pour se ressaisir, avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers la sortie.

Il eut vaguement conscience de marcher sur un bout de pêche molle écrasée au sol, et de shooter dans une petite cuillère, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Même quand il réalisa qu'il avait gardé sa serviette autour de son cou, il se contenta de l'arracher et de la déposer au bout de la table, avant de parcourir presque en courant les derniers mètres le séparant encore de la sortie.

… _merde, y'a plus d'eau ! Encore à moi d'aller remplir la carafe, fais chier…_

… _il est pas joyeux, le ciel enchanté, ce soir. Tout gris…_

… _faudra que je pense à sortir mes genouillères pour l'entraînement de Quiddi…_

… _devoir de DCFM était si…_

… _trop envie de me branler…_

… _ma cheville me fait encore mal, je…_

… _pourquoi il court, le petit Po…_

… _par Merlin, on se…_

… _soirée d'hier…_

… _et pourquoi il…_

… _ras-le-bol de…_

… _prêter son…_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Enfin, Albus se retrouva dans le couloir, sorti du brouhaha infernal de la Grande Salle. Le silence, de l'autre côté de la porte, était presque terrifiant tant il était dense et profond. Mais Albus s'y plongea avec délice, détresse, déraison. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, porta une main à sa gorge dans l'espoir de faire refluer le haut-le-cœur qui l'avait saisi quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il était tellement concentré sur lui-même, sur son pouls erratique et sa respiration désordonnée qu'il tentait de faire revenir à la normale qu'il n'entendit pas les deux élèves derrière lui qui lui demandaient de s'excuser pour la bousculade.

Pas plus qu'il ne saisit le long regard de mépris que lui adressa l'un des deux.

Plus rien ne comptait pour lui, en cet instant, que le silence.

oOoOoOoOoOo

… _trop bien dormi ! En plus il fait…_

… _Marco m'a encore piqué ma serviette, c'est pas vrai ! Il…_

… _le slip bleu, ou le noir ? Remarque, un caleçon…_

… _plus de dentifrice, zut…_

« Hé les mecs, je peux vous emprunter du dentifrice ? J'en n'ai plus… »

« Oui, pas de souci, Jeff, prends le mien. »

« Merci Andrew, t'es un pote ! »

Quelques instants après, le rideau du lit d'Albus Severus s'ouvrait doucement, et le visage d'Andrew apparut dans l'embrasure.

_J'ose pas trop le réveiller, mais il va se mettre en retard, là…_

« Al… » appela doucement l'adolescent. « Tu… »

« C'est bon, Andy, j'suis réveillé… » marmonna le garçon brun, encore entièrement pelotonné sous sa couette.

… _Hou, dur le réveil pour le petit pote !_

« Je te garde une place pour le petit déj ? » relança gentiment Andrew.

Cette fois, la tête complètement ébouriffée émergea de sous la couverture, et Albus Severus posa un regard légèrement implorant vers son camarade :

« Tu pourrais pas me garder un fruit et un bout de pain, plutôt ? »

« T'as pas faim ? Mais… »

… _mais il a rien mangé hier soir, déjà ! Il va finir par…_

« Si si ! » s'empressa de répondre Albus « C'est juste que… que… »

… _merde, je préviens Rosie ou pas ? Je le trouve encore bien fatigué…_

« J'suis encore fatigué -mon mal de crâne a duré longtemps, cette nuit, tu vois… Du coup, je vais traîner encore un peu au lit. Ok ? »

… _ah ah, notre petit Albus veut surtout profiter du dortoir tout seul pour se paluch…_

Ecarlate, Albus rabattit brusquement la couette sur sa tête, et marmonna quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à : « J'vous rejoins plus tard ! »

Andrew éclata de rire, et salua son camarade avec entrain cette fois, lui promettant de lui garder un truc à grignoter.

Peu après, lui et leurs trois autres compagnons de chambrée quittaient les lieux.

Enfin seul, Albus en profita pour savourer le bonheur d'un tête-à-tête avec lui-même. En silence.

Nul besoin ni nulle envie pour lui de se donner du plaisir, à ce moment-là. Tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer résidait ce jour-là dans les quelques minutes de silence absolu qui régnaient alors…

Quelques secondes où il n'avait pas l'impression de devenir fou. Quelques secondes de préparation, avant d'affronter les autres.

Le bruit des autres.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« … et la mise au point de la potion de Rétrécissement -ou Ratatinage ainsi qu'elle sera nommée deux siècles plus tard, comme vous le savez- a eu son importance dans la lutte engagée contre Anselme Filonni, également appelé le Sorcier Rouge, en raison de… »

Les yeux d'Albus étaient rivés aux lèvres blafardes de Binns, plus fasciné par leur mouvement d'une régularité parfaitement ennuyeuse qu'intéressé par le contenu du discours professoral lui-même. A vrai dire, à part deux ou trois élèves (dont Rose Weasley, bien entendu), aucun adolescent ne suivait le cours. Tous étaient plongés dans une torpeur somnolente, accentuée par le fait que le cours d'Histoire de la Magie suivait l'heure du déjeuner et correspondait donc à la digestion.

Le jeune Potter n'était pas tellement perturbé par son estomac, n'ayant, pas plus que le matin, put se résoudre à affronter la Grande Salle le midi. Le dîner de la veille avait été le point d'orgue du mal-être qu'il ressentait depuis un moment déjà, et il préférait entamer une grève de la faim plutôt que de risquer de devenir fou en se noyant dans un enfer de bruit.

La voix monotone et lointaine du professeur le berçait doucement, tout autant que le crissement régulier de la plume de sa cousine qui courait sur les feuilles de parchemin.

Tout était calme, aucun son autre que quelques chuchotements, bâillements étouffés ou pages de livres tournées de temps à autre ne venait perturber l'atmosphère feutrée du cours.

Plongé dans une transe quasi hypnotique, tant ses yeux ne pouvaient voir autre chose que les lèvres blanches qui remuaient doucement, Albus se sentit doucement glisser vers le sommeil, comme nombre de ses camarades.

Et puis, tout à coup, un élève, en voulant attraper sa plume qui avait glissé de son bureau, bouscula l'épais ouvrage de l'_Histoire de la magie_, qui s'écrasa au sol dans un vacarme bref mais assourdissant.

Binns interrompit à peine l'espace d'un quart de seconde son discours, le temps de voir que l'incident n'avait rien de grave, et la plupart des élèves, après avoir été tirés un peu brusquement de leur sieste, se replongèrent de nouveau dans leur état comateux.

Mais Albus sentit son ventre se nouer, quand…

… _irai bien m'allonger au soleil, après, moi…_

… _hou, le gratin de ce midi me reste un peu sur l'estomac…_

… _Merlin, elle en est à cinq pages de notes, la Weasley, déjà ! Elle ne dément pas sa réputation de…_

… _marrant. Jamais remarqué que le grand tableau derrière Binns avait été accroché à l'envers…_

Involontairement, les yeux d'Albus se dirigèrent vers le mur derrière le bureau de leur professeur, mais bien vite, il secoua la tête, pour tenter de se ressaisir, de récupérer sa tranquillité.

… _la révolte des Gobelins… Sérieux, jamais rien entendu de plus rasoir…_

… _vingt, vingt et un, vingt-deux… vingt-deux chandeliers dans cette salle… attends, jeudi dernier j'en avais compté vingt-trois ! Je recommence… un, deux…_

… _merde merde merde… j'arrive à ma dernière feuille ! Pourquoi j'ai pas pris un rouleau neuf de parchemin ce matin…_

Machinalement, Albus attrapa une feuille vierge dans le tas, inutile, devant lui, et la tendit à sa cousine. Celle-ci s'en saisit et murmura un « Merci » plein de gratitude… avant de se replonger dans sa prise de notes frénétique, ne se préoccupant déjà plus de son cousin. Celui-ci porta les deux mains à sa tête, enserrant son crâne dans l'étau de ses doigts, comme si cela pouvait lui apporter une quelconque protection, un soupçon de soulagement.

… _faudra que je pense à emprunter les notes de Weasley ou Malefoy, pour le jour de l'interro…_

… _mangerais bien une Chocogrenouille, discrètement. Est-ce qu'il m'en reste une dans mon sac ? …_

« Pssit, Westcott, il te resterait une Chocogrenouille ? J'ai un creux, et j'en n'ai plus… »

… _manque pas de toupet, lui, de nous déranger avec ses bavardages ! … Tu me diras, à part moi et Malefoy, on n'est pas nombreux à suivre le cours. Même Albus qui semblait suivre a décroché, on dirait…_

Par réflexe, Albus tourna la tête vers le seul autre élève qui prenait effectivement le cours en notes, assis à leur gauche, au premier rang comme Rose et lui.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sa curiosité aiguisée, Albus se pencha un peu plus en avant, afin de mieux distinguer le visage du jeune homme blond. Ce dernier, très concentré, était penché sur son rouleau de parchemin, et prenait des notes avec application. Mais au bout de quelques minutes de cette observation silencieuse, Albus vit la plume de Malefoy griffer le papier d'un geste rageur -ou accidentel-, et l'adolescent leva un regard courroucé vers le brun.

Interloqué, Albus se renfonça précipitamment sur son siège, tournant de nouveau la tête vers leur professeur. Après un moment, il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Malefoy, mais celui-ci ne le fixait plus, de nouveau plongé dans le cours. Peut-être après tout le jeune Potter avait-il rêvé ce regard noir.

La sonnerie les arracha tous à leur somnolence ou concentration, en faisant même sursauter la plupart -Binns y compris.

Ramassant en un tas compact et épais les feuilles devant elle, Rose souligna avec un grand sourire :

« Et bien, c'était vraiment un cours passionnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Albus mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que la jeune fille s'adressait à lui. Il lui rétorqua toutefois avec assez de conviction pour qu'elle ne s'en formalise pas :

« Oui, c'était… intéressant. Vraiment. »

« Je suis bien d'accord ! Allez, faut qu'on se dépêche, on a Soins aux créatures magiques, maintenant, et c'est loin d'ici. Tu viens ? »

« J'arrive, Rose. Je te suis… » réussit à marmonner Albus, tandis qu'il portait de nouveau la main à sa tête avec une grimace.

Les chaises qui raclent le sol.

Les affaires jetées dans les sacs.

Les bavardages.

Un encrier qui roule au sol. Un cri.

La porte qu'on ouvre avec fracas, le battant qui s'abat sur le mur de pierre.

Les cris et le brouhaha du couloir.

Le bruissement des robes de sorcier, qui glissent et se frottent.

Les rires, une main qui claque dans le dos.

Et, comme une lame de fond qui surgit de loin, s'approche, enfle, grossit, s'amplifie… comme une vague immense qui s'élève, impérieuse et sculpturale, avant de venir, avec violence, s'abattre… Les pensées.

… _cru que ça ne finirait jamais ! Quelle plaie, ce cours…_

… _flûte, toute l'encre a coulé par terre…_

… _Histoire de la magie, Soins aux créatures, Potions… j'oublie un truc, je crois… Ah oui, Botanique ! …_

… _si je me dépêche, j'aurai le temps d'aller embrasser Melinda avant le prochain cours…_

… _trop hâte que la journée se termine…_

… _où est-ce que j'ai foutu mon gilet ? Je l'avais bien posé sur ma chaise, tout à l'heure, non ? Ah, le…_

Albus sentit sa gorge se nouer, et son ventre se serrer. Refluant comme il le pouvait l'implacable sensation de nausée, il tenta de rassembler en vitesse ses affaires, qu'il fourra n'importe comment dans son sac, il bouscula quelques élèves pour atteindre plus vite la sortie. Il marmonnait des excuses à droite à gauche, dans l'espoir que les gens se pousseraient, mais tous avaient envie de quitter les premiers la salle de cours.

« Hé, bouscule pas, Potter ! »

… _quel malpoli, celui-là ! …_

… _d'habitude plutôt calme, mais là…_

… _qu'est-ce qui lui prend, sérieux ? …_

… _t'excuse pas, surtout ! …_

« Ben ça va, Potter, t'excuse pas, surtout… »

« Pardon… »

… _je t'en foutrais des pardons…_

« Pardon, j'aimerai passer… »

… _comme tout le monde, oui…_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Surpris, Albus tourna la tête vers l'élève qu'il venait tout juste de bousculer, et ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy. Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard encore plus sombre que pendant le cours, et le poussa d'un coup d'épaule, avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rageur.

Sous le coup, Albus en tomba à la renverse, provoquant des cris et des exclamations, choquées ou inquiètes.

« Ca va, Al ? »

« Oh, tu n'as rien ? »

… _ben alors, qu'est-ce qui lui…_

« C'est Malefoy qui t'a poussé ! Mais… »

… _il est pas bien, le Malefoy, sérieux ! Il se croit tout permis…_

« Bon, tu bouges de là, on aimerait passer, Potter… »

… _ben il pourrait l'aider, Edgecombe, au lieu de l'insulter…_

« Tiens, attrape ma main, Albus. »

« Merci. » murmura d'un air lointain l'adolescent brun, tout en se relevant. Il fixait la sortie d'un air absent.

La tête cette fois pleine de questions auxquelles il n'avait nulle réponse.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Albus Severus eut un petit mouvement de recul en arrivant parmi les derniers dans le parc de Poudlard, quand sa cousine se précipita vers lui en courant.

« Al ! Tout va bien ? On m'a dit que tu t'étais battu avec Malefoy tout à l'heure ? »

« Hein ? »

« Mais oui, là, il y a quelques minutes, en sortant de chez Binns. Je ne comprends pas, tu me suivais pourtant… »

Quelques amies de la jeune fille s'étaient approchées, et l'une d'elle intervint, taquine, en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de Rose.

« Tu parles ! T'as cru que ton cousin te suivait, mais comme t'étais plongée dans un bouquin, tu n'as pas vu que tu l'avais laissé en plan… »

La jeune Weasley prit une teinte aussi rouge que son père quand il était gêné, et tenta de se défendre :

« Mais… non… je relisais seulement… »

_Je relisais seulement le chapitre, pour voir si mes notes…_

« C'est rien, Rosie. » intervint Albus en portant la main à sa nuque. « Je… en plus, non, c'est vraiment rien. Malefoy et moi on ne s'est pas battus. Pas du tout. »

… _oh, dommage… Moi qui voulais déjà raconter ça aux copines de Poufsouffle…_

… _ça m'étonnait de Scorpius, aussi ! Mais bon…_

… _encore heureux ! Qu'auraient dit tante Ginny et oncle Harry ? Je…_

… _Je trouvais ça plutôt viril, même si faut bien reconnaître finalement que Potter et la virilité, ça fait deux…_

« Bon, écoutez, je ne… » commença Albus dans une petite grimace, tout en massant de nouveau douloureusement sa nuque.

Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit de plus, le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques vint les interrompre, leur demandant de rejoindre rapidement le reste de la classe. Ce n'est pas sans une certaine réticence que le jeune Potter suivit les autres, et il se plaça autant que possible à l'écart du groupe pour écouter les explications de leur enseignant.

Fort heureusement, l'étude du jour portait sur les insectes magiques qu'on pouvait trouver dans le parc de Poudlard, et les élèves étaient invités à couvrir une zone assez large pour leurs observations. Dès que les instructions furent données, Albus Severus partit donc, presque en courant cette fois, se poser dans un coin éloigné de sa classe, afin de faire son devoir tranquillement.

Mais bien vite, il constata combien ses mesures de précaution s'avéraient inutile. Aussi grande soit la distance mise entre lui et les autres, rien ne semblait réellement pouvoir atténuer son mal de tête aujourd'hui.

… _Oh, un scarabée à clochettes ! Je l'aime bien celui-là. Je vais commencer par cette espèce…_

… _est-ce qu'on aura de la crème brûlée, au dîner, ce soir ? …_

… _les limaces sont considérées comme des insectes ? Pfff, ça me gonfle ce devoir…_

… _génial, ma plume est cassée ! Comment je vais faire mes croquis…_

… _encore mal au genou. Ma chute de balai ne m'a pas…_

… _Libellula Iricea Magica… Femelle plus grande et aux ailes plus irisées que le mâle… Les propriétés du mucus qui recouvre leur abdomen ? Voyons, on l'a vu en Potions… Pour la… poudre d'Eternuement, c'est ça ! …_

Levant un regard un peu désespéré vers les élèves, qui se déplaçaient par petits groupes ou seuls dans le parc, Albus chercha des yeux sa cousine, se disant que rester avec elle serait peut-être finalement un moindre mal. Même si, au fond, en cet instant, il redouta que même cette solution, habituellement pourtant préférable à toute autre, soit aujourd'hui plus un handicap qu'autre chose.

Il commença alors à redescendre doucement la pente vers le groupe où se trouvaient Rose -non loin du rocher en forme d'escargot géant, près du lac-, quand les gloussements d'un groupe de filles lui vrillèrent brutalement les tympans. Tournant la tête dans leur direction, il constata avec désespoir que ces dernières se dirigeaient également vers Rose.

… _ce serait marrant qu'on raconte à Rosie qu'on a surpris Andrew et Tonia en train de…_

… _oh là là, un nouveau couple dans la classe !..._

… _c'est Janice qui va être trop déçue, elle qui…_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dans un geste purement instinctif, Potter esquissa un demi-tour à l'aveugle, et agrippa la personne qui passait près de lui, dans un silence plus que salvateur.

« Mais… Potter, lâche-moi ! »

Rouvrant les yeux, Albus constata avec effarement qu'il venait d'empoigner rudement le bras d'un Malefoy manifestement en colère. Mais son mal être était si intense qu'il ne put se résoudre en cet instant à laisser l'autre en paix.

« Malefoy… Aide-moi… »

Ces simples mots eurent le mérite de couper court à la diatribe que s'apprêtait à entamer vertement le garçon blond. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, stupéfait, et ne fit plus un geste pour retirer la manche de sa robe de sorcier de la main impérieuse du brun.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

… _si je dessine trop de pattes à cet insecte, le prof ne verra rien, si ?..._

… _Oh, le temps se couvre un peu. Dommage pour le match de…_

… _s'est envolé ! Oh non ! Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un autre papillon à grelot, du coup…_

Enserrant un peu plus fermement le tissu du vêtement de Scorpius Malefoy dans ses doigts crispés, Albus entraîna le jeune sorcier à l'écart des autres élèves, tout en luttant comme il le pouvait contre les vagues de douleur qui élançaient son crâne.

« … on peut, aller… plus loin… s'il te plaît… »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Albus sentait confusément que Malefoy tentait de se libérer de sa poigne, mais il ne ralentit pas pour autant. Au contraire même, il accéléra le pas, les entraînant tous deux dans un coin reculé du parc. Les élèves se faisaient plus rares au fur et à mesure de leur fuite…

… _devoir de Métamorph…_

… _un goût de…_

… _si demain…_

… _plus…_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Encore quelques pas. Encore un peu de distance. Loin, loin de tout. De tous.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sauf de lui, là.

Enfin, le garçon brun, poussant un soupir libérateur, s'arrêta en haut de la petite colline qu'ils avaient gravie, et reprit son souffle en s'appuyant contre un sapin au tronc rugueux, lâchant enfin l'autre. Malefoy recula d'un pas, lançant un regard torve au jeune Potter. Mais avant qu'il ait pu s'éloigner davantage, Albus tendit de nouveau le bras vers lui, empoignant le devant de sa chemise, sortant presque la cravate du pull de laine anthracite.

« Non ! Reste, s'il te plaît ! »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Les prunelles d'Albus s'illuminèrent un instant, et le soulagement se peignit alors sur son visage jusque-là crispé de douleur. Il avala une bouffée d'air, achevant de reprendre son souffle, et hoqueta :

« Reste un peu avec moi… je t'en prie… ou je vais, je vais… »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Calme-toi, sérieux. » lâcha Scorpius en fronçant le nez avec réprobation. Quand l'autre, avec un regard étonné, lui lâcha néanmoins le col, le blond réajusta sa tenue, et ajouta d'un ton un peu moins dur : « Je vais pas m'enfuir, parce que t'as l'air à deux doigts d'exploser du chaudron. Mais vraiment, calme-toi. »

« Ok. Oui. Pardon. » fit le jeune sorcier, un peu penaud, réalisant, maintenant qu'il recouvrait peu à peu ses esprits, combien il avait dû avoir l'air à moitié fou aux yeux de Scorpius Malefoy.

Mais c'était parce qu'au fond, il était vraiment à deux doigts de devenir fou. Une seconde de plus dans cet enfer, et sa tête aurait explosé.

Se laissant tomber au sol, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux, et finit de reprendre sa respiration calmement. Patiemment.

Scorpius, fidèle à sa promesse, ne s'éloigna pas. Il se contenta d'observer en silence cet étrange animal qui se tenait devant lui, se demandant vraiment ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

Se demandant également pourquoi il ne le plantait pas là, pour retourner terminer son devoir en compagnie de ses camarades -ou même seul, comme il en avait au départ eu l'intention.

Peut-être le regard empli de détresse de l'étrange petit brun l'avait-il dissuadé tout à l'heure.

Ou bien intrigué.

En tout cas, Malefoy ne bougea pas, durant les quinze minutes qui suivirent. Il finit seulement par s'asseoir lui aussi dans l'herbe, pour terminer ses croquis, pendant que Potter tentait de retrouver ses esprits.

Quand Albus finit par lever la tête vers son camarade, il parut presque surpris de le trouver là, tant le calme et le silence l'entouraient maintenant depuis de longues minutes. Oubliant presque que c'était lui qui avait entraîné le blond jusqu'ici, il se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là tous deux, et si…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Quoi ? » demanda avec brusquerie et mauvaise humeur Scorpius, en levant de mauvaise grâce le nez de son devoir.

« Quoi quoi ? »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules, et esquissa un sourire en coin, un peu lointain, mais sincère.

« Rien. Je me disais juste que c'était calme, ici. » Enfin calme.

L'autre le fixa, sans rien ajouter, les sourcils toujours un peu froncés, un peu perplexe.

Al reposa la tête sur ses genoux, et murmura :

« Ca t'ennuie si on reste encore un peu comme ça, dis ? »

Scorpius haussa les épaules, et après un instant, se replongea dans ses dessins, un air encore légèrement contrarié plaqué sur son visage fin.

Les yeux de Potter se fermèrent doucement. Il sourit.

Il était bien. Réellement bien, enfin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Où tu vas, Al ? Tu ne veux pas de dessert ? »

… _C'est de la tarte aux pommes et au miel, pourtant. C'est ce qu'il préfère…_

« Non merci, Rosie ! » répondit précipitamment son cousin, tout en finissant d'engloutir sa bouchée de poulet, se levant déjà de table. Il salua rapidement de la main la jeune fille, et fila vers la sortie sans rien ajouter.

… _pas net, le cousin de Rose ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de…_

… _super, voilà le dessert ! J'ai bien envie…_

… _mais où fonce comme ça le frangin ? Un rendez-vous galant ? Houhou, si…_

Albus rougit, mais se retint de tourner la tête vers les éclats de rire qu'ils savaient provenir du bout de la table, là où James et ses amis se trouvaient. Il continua de filer, tentant d'ignorer le vacarme autour de lui.

… _je sais pas si le couvre-feu est…_

… _est-ce que Scorp consentirait à me laisser recopier son devoir de…_

Avant que les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle ne se referment sur lui, Albus se glissa prestement dans l'interstice, et braqua tout de suite à gauche dans le couloir, à l'opposé des escaliers menant à sa Maison.

Repérant enfin le petit groupe d'élèves qui était sorti quelques minutes avant lui, il ralentit un peu la cadence, mais continua tout de même à marcher d'un bon pas pour les rattraper.

« Dis, Scorp ! »

« Oui Carmichael ? »

« Tu me prêterais ton devoir de… »

« Malefoy ! »

Scorpius et le camarade avec qui il discutait se retournèrent, surpris, vers le garçon qui venait de les interrompre. Constatant qu'il s'agissait du plus jeune fils Potter, Malefoy fronça les sourcils, et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand le brun l'attrapa comme l'autre jour par la manche.

… _mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut à Scorpius, le Potter ?..._

… _il déraille, celui-là ! Venir se mêler à notre groupe…_

… _cherche la bagarre, c'est pas possible…_

…_C'est le retour de l'éternelle guerre Potter/Malefoy, ou quoi ? Tels pères, tels fils, faut croire…_

Albus secoua la tête, ignora comme il le put les regards ou sourires moqueurs des amis de Malefoy, et concentra toute son attention sur le blond, qui refusait cependant de le regarder.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Mais bon, il s'était arrêté, et ne cherchait pas à dégager son bras. C'était déjà ça.

« Pardon de te déranger, Malefoy, mais… »

« Heu, ouais, c'est clair que tu le déranges ! Alors si tu pouvais nous laisser, on était en train de parler, là, tu vois… »

… _oh oh, si même Carmichael s'y met, ça va être du spectacle !..._

… _ambiance ambiance, dites donc…_

« Vas-y, accouche, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à Scorpius ? » intervint un autre élève, venu se mêler au petit attroupement.

Albus leva un regard implorant vers le blond, qui pointait toujours son regard ailleurs.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Malefoy… » murmura-t-il.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

… _oh, mais il a l'air de prendre la tête à Scorpius ! Je vais peut-être intervenir…_

… _yahou, Flint a l'air de vouloir s'en mêler ! Yeah, de la baston…_

La peur vrilla les prunelles vertes d'Albus, qui agrippa un peu plus nerveusement le bras du blond. S'en rapprocha imperceptiblement, d'un pas. Puis deux.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

… _il commence à flipper, on dirait, le Potter… Pas le courage de son père, on dirait, finalement…_

« Malefoy… » La voix étranglée n'était plus qu'un murmure, tandis que les yeux se fermaient sous la douleur, disparaissant sous la frange trop longue.

… _peur de moi…_

… _bagarre assurée…_

… _s'amuser enfin…_

« Ok. OK ! Ca va, je viens ! C'est bon, ça m'énerve… »

La voix tendue de Malefoy brisa d'un coup sec l'ambiance devenue lourde. Albus ouvrit grand les yeux, un soulagement sans nom venant balayer toutes ses angoisses comme une bourrasque de vent subite.

« Oh, je… »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« C'est bon, Potter, je viens. Allons discuter plus loin… mais par pitié, stop. » C'est Scorpius lui-même qui entraîna cette fois le jeune sorcier plus loin, laissant derrière eux son groupe d'amis. A qui il jeta, juste avant d'être hors de portée de voix, se rappelant subitement leur présence : « Continuez sans moi, je vous rejoins. Je vais juste voir ce que veut Potter… »

Quelques rires gênés, un peu incertains, un peu déconcertés, lui répondirent, avant que l'un d'eux conclue :

« Quelle bonté d'âme, ce Scorpius ! »

« T'as bien raison, Carmichael… Bon, on va se faire une partie de Bavboules, en attendant, les mecs ? »

Arrivés près d'une porte donnant sur une des nombreuses petites cours de Poudlard, Malefoy poussa assez rudement Potter, et après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, lui lâcha le bras, et alla rejoindre en quelques grandes enjambées un banc de pierre, érodé par les ans, mais toujours solide, abrité par un toit de lierre.

Albus, après une hésitation, le suivit, et se planta devant lui, dansant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas si l'autre l'autorisait à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Malefoy avait l'air si contrarié ! Il y avait de quoi, après tout, il l'avait interrompu sans prévenir, alors qu'il était avec ses amis, et…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Stop, Potter ! » s'écria soudainement le blond en levant une main devant lui, fermant les yeux avec une grimace.

« Heu, je te demande pardon, je ne… » Un regard sombre de Malefoy dans sa direction lui fit ravaler ses paroles.

« Je suis là, tout va bien. Ok ? Alors calme-toi, bordel. Sérieux ! »

Albus se mordit la lèvre, contrit, ne comprenant pas clairement ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Malefoy devait lui en vouloir de l'avoir arraché à son groupe d'amis, ça c'était clair, mais…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Albus… » L'appel de son prénom lui fit se tordre les mains de culpabilité. Le ton du blond n'était pourtant pas autoritaire, cette fois. Juste las. Terriblement las. Scorpius leva un regard fatigué mais ferme vers le petit brun, et ajouta, doucement : « Juste… calme-toi. S'il te plaît. »

Potter hocha la tête. Puis il regarda, une boule au ventre, l'autre pousser un profond soupir de lassitude -peut-être de ras-le-bol. Mais Malefoy ne bougea pas, il resta assis sur ce banc, se passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux blonds, le regard résolument tourné vers le côté.

Albus finit par s'accroupir, n'osant pas rejoindre l'autre sur le banc. Il fixa pendant de longues minutes son camarade, ne trouvant pas le courage ni l'audace de prendre la parole.

Il se sentait juste perdu, et un peu triste aussi. Bien sûr, il se sentait soulagé que son mal de tête se soit enfin apaisé, mais il ne savait plus, maintenant, s'il devait remercier l'autre pour cela, ou lui expliquer… et expliquer quoi, d'abord ?

Qu'avec lui, et lui seul, il se sentait en paix ?

Pouvait-il raisonnablement lui demander de rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible, juste parce qu'il pouvait enfin apprécier le silence ?

Ce fut finalement Malefoy qui prit la parole, lâchant d'une voix un peu éraillée -comme s'il contenait sa colère :

« C'est pas grave, Potter. Je veux dire… que tu m'aies interpellé comme ça, et tout. Enfin… » Il se passa de nouveau la main dans les cheveux, réussissant même à les emmêler. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il venait de se faire un nœud, renonça finalement à le défaire, et poursuivit tout en regardant un point loin au-dessus de la tête du brun : « Enfin, c'est sûr, j'aurais préféré que… je sais pas, que tu sois plus discret. Mais t'y arrives pas, hein ? » Ton un peu sarcastique. Regard interrogateur et perdu de Potter en retour. Soupir de Malefoy, qui expliqua alors : « A être discret. Silencieux. T'y arrives pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ben… j'sais pas. Au contraire, non ? J'aime bien le silence, moi. »

« Putain, ben t'es vachement bruyant pour un mec qu'aime le silence, alors ! »

Nouveau regard perplexe d'Albus, qui ne se trouvait décidemment pas bavard ni agité.

« Bref, c'est pas grave. » reprit le blond. « Ca a l'air d'être important pour toi d'être… » Haussement d'épaules, Scorpius chercha un instant ses mots. « D'être près de moi. »

Albus acquiesça, se penchant involontairement vers l'avant. Vers Malefoy.

« Alors ok. Je veux dire, ok tu peux être près de moi. Un peu. »

« Merci. »

Tant de soulagement dans un simple mot exhalé du bout des lèvres !

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« J'ai dis un peu. »

« Ok. »

« Bon. »

« Merci. Encore. »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« C'est bon, tais-toi maintenant. »

« Ok. »

Et comme l'autre fois dans le parc, Albus posa la tête sur ses genoux, ferma les yeux.

Et profita juste de l'instant.

Sans rien demander de plus.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Au bout d'une heure, Scorpius sortit Albus de sa somnolence.

« Heu, dis Potter… Je vais y aller. Ca va être l'heure que je rejoigne mon dortoir, quand même. »

En sentant la main du blond le secouer doucement par l'épaule, Albus rouvrit les yeux, clignant doucement des paupières, avant de réaliser que s'il n'y voyait pas très clair c'était parce qu'il faisait à présent nuit.

« Heu oui… tu as raison. En plus mes camarades doivent me chercher. » balbutia Albus, songeant surtout à sa cousine, toujours si inquiète pour lui. Mais bon, elle avait de quoi, aussi… Lui-même était inquiet et désemparé face à ce qui lui arrivait, et pour quoi il n'avait ni explication ni réelle solution.

A part celle d'être près de Malefoy.

A cette pensée, Albus accéléra le pas pour rattraper Scorpius, qui avait déjà rejoint le couloir menant à sa Maison.

« Dis, avant… avant que tu partes, je peux te demander une toute dernière chose ? »

Albus rougit en voyant le blond soupirer, harassé, mais poursuivit en voyant que l'autre ne lui avait pas dit non tout de suite.

« Tu veux bien… si ce n'est pas trop te demander… parce qu'il y a… encore du monde partout, dans les couloirs… tu veux bien me raccompagner à mon dortoir ? »

Regard appuyé d'un Malefoy désabusé. Puis un haussement d'épaules, avant de changer finalement de direction :

« Tu m'auras vraiment tout fait, toi… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

… _mais… mais… mais pourquoi Malefoy ramène Al au dortoir ? …_

… _heu, faudrait peut-être qu'on prévienne Rose… C'est trop bizarre…_

… _ils se sont battus, ou…_

« Bon, voilà, Potter. Je te laisse… » Le dernier mot de Scorpius resta un instant suspendu en l'air, hésitant, face au visage crispé de douleur d'un garçon tentant malgré tout de n'en rien laisser paraître.

« Oui, merci, Malefoy. »

… _et nous, on doit dire quelque chose, ou quoi ?..._

… _Albus s'était perdu dans le château ? Mais bordel, pourquoi c'est ce Malefoy qui l'a raccompagné ? Je comprends plus rien…_

Potter recula d'un pas, vers Malefoy, mais ce dernier le poussa légèrement vers son dortoir, où l'attendaient ses amis, tous sur le seuil, étonnés mais muets. Le brun jeta un petit regard implorant vers son nouveau camarade, mais celui-ci se contenta d'accentuer doucement mais fermement sa poussée.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Au revoir, Potter. Bonne nuit. »

… _ouais, c'est ça, casse-toi Malefoy, avant qu'on appelle notre directrice…_

… _qu'est-ce qui se passe chez les garçons ? Mais… c'est Malefoy avec mon cousin…_

« Oui, bonne nuit ! Merci Malefoy ! » s'exclama soudainement Albus, avant de brusquement pousser le blond dehors, et de fermer la porte du dortoir sur lui et ses compagnons de chambrée.

« Ca va Al ? » demanda enfin Andrew.

« Oui… oui… Je vais me coucher. » balbutia Albus, avant de se faufiler maladroitement jusqu'à son lit à baldaquins, pleinement conscient de la confusion de ses amis, mais ne se sentant ni l'énergie ni le courage d'y répondre.

… _houlà, mais c'était quoi, ça ? …_

… _va falloir sérieusement lui tirer les vers du nez, je…_

… _bon, on en parle à Rose ou pas ?..._

… _bizarre, vraiment…_

MAIS CHUT ! eut envie de hurler Albus Severus Potter. Mais, comme d'habitude, il ne dit rien. Se plaqua inutilement les mains sur les oreilles, pour tenter de se couper du monde.

Mais rien n'y fit.

Le bruit, toujours là, douloureusement et implacablement omniprésent.

Le harcèlement, sans fin, d'un éternel bruit de fond.

oOoOoOoOoOo

… _l'air d'un cadavre, le jeune Potter ! Qu'est-ce que…_

… _tiens, il était pas en cours ce matin… Mais…_

« Hé, bouscule pas, Al ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

… _putain, il n'entend même pas quand on lui parle…_

« Pardon, je… laissez-moi… chut… je… veux passer… je… »

… _trop bizarre, lui…_

… _et si j'allais rendre ce livre à la bibliothèque…_

Une lueur d'espoir se ranimant dans son regard hagard, Albus leva machinalement les yeux, pensant trouver sa cousine dans le couloir. Mais non, seul un garçon plus âgé que lui, tenant un ouvrage épais entre les mains, passait près de lui à ce moment-là.

Tout absorbé qu'il fut, même l'espace d'une seconde, par cette distraction, Potter ne vit pas venir les trois jeunes filles face à lui.

« Aïe ! Mais, tu pourrais… »

… _faire gaffe… _

« … attention, tout de même… »

… _enfin, quoi !... Et surtout, ne t'excuse…_

« T'excuse pas, surtout, hein ! »

… _malpoli !…_

« Quel manque de savoir-vivre… »

En bredouillant des mots sans queue ni tête, Albus reprit son chemin, tentant de se boucher les oreilles, de secouer la tête pour chasser sa migraine persistante… Rien n'y faisait, mais il devait tenir bon… se couper du monde, pour ne pas avoir envie de se jeter dans le vide, sinon…

Lutter… Chercher le silence…

Se cacher… Fuir…

Loin… Seul…

Non, pas seul ! Il le fallait, lui ! Son seul rempart, son seul…

Son seul coin de silence dans sa tête…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Son genou droit saignait sous son pantalon. Il était tombé deux fois. Trois, en fait, mais il s'était rattrapé à une statue la troisième fois, s'éraflant seulement la paume de la main, cette fois.

Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes, mais il ne s'en rendait même plus compte tant le martèlement assourdissant qui lui perçait le crâne depuis plusieurs heures à présent occultait tout le reste.

Il avait perdu sa baguette en chemin, mais ne s'était pas arrêté pour la ramasser. Pour ce qu'elle lui servait, de toute façon…

Il avait beau être envahi de bruit, de paroles, de pensées, de cris, de rires et de chuchotements mêlés, il n'entendait plus ce qu'on lui disait. Les insultes ou les reproches sur son chemin ne lui parvenaient plus, ni même les vagues d'inquiétude de ses proches, qui avaient tenté de le rattraper au début.

Il courait, sans s'arrêter, en trébuchant parfois, en se perdant souvent…

Qu'importait ? Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait.

Il le cherchait, c'est tout.

En traversant un magma de lames aiguisées qui lui perçaient le cerveau de part en part à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il continuait à le chercher.

Son bouclier.

Son refuge de silence.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Enfin ! ENFIN !

« Scorpius… » croassa Albus d'une voix éteinte, mourante, en relevant la tête.

Là, devant lui, assis à une table de la bibliothèque (dans laquelle il était arrivé sans même s'en rendre compte), celui qu'il avait tant cherché.

« Scorpius, je t'ai… enfin, tu… j'ai trouvé… ici… »

Quelques « chuts » réprobateurs (quelle ironie ! Lui qui ne demandait que ça !) vinrent s'échouer jusqu'à lui, mais il ne les entendit pas. Il continua à avancer vers le garçon blond, qui se rendit compte de sa présence seulement quand Potter se prit les pieds dans une chaise, qui s'écroula au sol dans un fracas épouvantable.

« MAIS CHUT ENFIN ! »

« Scorpius, je… »

« Potter ? Mais que… »

La main blanche et tremblante d'Albus se tendit vers le blond, qui se leva d'un geste de recul de sa table de travail, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que… Ca ne va pas ! » Scorpius grimaça, portant une main à sa propre tête, tandis que le brun, enfin dépêtré de la chaise écroulée, lui tombait quasiment dans les bras, épuisé de soulagement.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Potter ! Va-t-en… laisse-moi… »

« Trois jours que je te cherche… » bredouilla Albus, flots de mots avalés par ses larmes qui recommençaient à couler.

Autour d'eux, un attroupement étonné et un peu effrayé se formait, mettant mal à l'aise Malefoy -même si, à vrai dire, l'était quasi hystérique du jeune garçon le préoccupait davantage. Il rattrapa tant bien que mal Albus, tout en tentant de prendre un peu de distance.

« Je… j'avais attrapé froid. Je suis resté couché pendant trois jours… » tenta d'expliquer le blond, tout en s'affaissant un peu maladroitement au sol, écrasé par le poids d'un Potter qui s'abandonnait à ses bras, vidé de toute énergie.

« Mr Potter, que vous arrive-t-il ? »

« Mme Pince, aidez-moi à le relever, s'il vous plaît… »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Non, Scorpius, ne m'éloigne pas… »

« Tu pèses lourd, Albus… » grogna Scorpius tout en tentant de se redresser un peu, en même temps qu'il transférait le petit corps presque inerte dans les bras frêles de la vieille bibliothécaire.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

… _mais il nous fait quoi, Potter ? …_

… _oh le spectacle pitoyable ! …_

… _Il a bu ou quoi ?..._

… _c'est une querelle d'amoureux ? Oh Merlin, quand les copines vont…_

… _j'appelle Pomfresh, vite…_

… _comment il est pâle, Malefoy ! …_

… _je comprends rien à ce qui se…_

« Arrêtez ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! » hurla soudainement Albus, se dégageant d'un geste brutal des bras de la sorcière. Tous les gens présents reculèrent d'un pas, choqués de la réaction violente et inattendue du jeune homme. « Taisez-vous, je n'en peux plus ! Taisez-vous… » Sa voix se brisa soudain, dans le silence des lieux où, personne, réellement, n'avait parlé à voix haute.

… _il devient fou…_

… _ma parole, il est malade…_

… _Al est fou ! Qu'est-ce que…_

« Oui ! Oui, je suis fou ! Oui, je suis malade ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Je craque… je deviens fou… » Ses hurlements montaient dans les aigus, effrayant encore davantage le public alentour.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Et puis, soudain, le silence.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Plus rien.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Après un temps qui lui parut incroyablement et délicieusement long, Albus ouvrit les yeux.

Et ne vit rien.

Mais il sentit.

La main qui recouvrait ses yeux, comme un masque opaque et apaisant.

Il sentit la chaleur. De l'étau formé par le bras qui l'enlaçait étroitement, enfouissant son visage dans un cocon humain.

Les oreilles enfouies dans le pull douillet, il n'entendait plus que son battement de cœur.

De deux battements de cœur, peut-être ? Le sien, qui pulsait enfin doucement, et celui, plus erratique mais fort en même temps, de celui qui se faisait rempart pour lui.

« Scorpius ? »

« Chut, Albus. Calme-toi. Ecoute-moi… »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Oui ? »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Ecoute-moi Albus… »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Je n'entends rien, Scorpius. »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Justement. »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« J'entends juste nos cœurs qui battent. »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Ah oui ? Et quoi d'autre ? »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Rien. Rien que nos cœurs. »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« C'est bien. »

La main s'ôta doucement de ses yeux, mais Albus enfouit un peu plus son visage contre le torse de son camarade. Il n'était pas prêt à sortir de sa bulle de silence.

Pas déjà, pas si vite.

« Chut, Albus. Tout va bien. Ecoute-moi… Tu entends ? »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Non, j'entends rien… »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« C'est parfait. »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Chut… Maintenant, Albus, ta cousine et Mme Pomfresh vont te prendre chacune la main, et vont t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ca va aller… »

« Non… non… personne d'autre que toi… Scorpius… »

« Tout va bien ! » La main revint se poser doucement sur la tête brune. « Contente-toi de m'écouter. Contente-toi d'écouter mon silence, pendant le trajet. Et tout ira bien. »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« D'accord, Potter ? »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« D'accord ? »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Oui… d'accord. Mais tu restes là, dis ? »

« Bien sûr. »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Dis, Scorpius… »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Oui ? »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Tu peux m'appeler Albus plutôt que Potter ? »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Oui, si tu veux. » Un petit silence. « Pourquoi ? »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« On n'est pas comme nos pères. »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« Ah. Oui. »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

oOoOoOoOoOo

« … ça y est, il ouvre les yeux. »

La voix de Rose, un peu tremblante, mais soulagée.

« Voyons voir. Mmh… oui, c'est bien. »

Celle de Mme Pomfresh, calme et ferme.

« Je vais aller rassurer les copains ! Courage Rosie, ça va aller maintenant… »

Celle d'Andrew, rassurante, et chaleureuse.

« … »

Et ?

« … »

Et puis… ?

Albus cligna encore quelques secondes des paupières, s'habituant doucement à la semi-pénombre de la grande infirmerie. Quand enfin il émergea de son brouillard épais, il put distinguer le visage un peu tendu mais souriant de sa cousine, qui lui caressait doucement la main, et les traits sérieux et sereins de l'infirmière, qui redressait à présent les oreillers derrière lui pour l'aider à se redresser.

Et, derrière la jeune fille brune, celui qui n'avait rien dit, mais qu'il savait être là.

Scorpius Malefoy.

Spontanément, Potter esquissa un sourire en coin, sincère et rayonnant, quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux du blond. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, surpris, et rougit légèrement, embarrassé, quand la voix de la jeune Weasley indiqua, voilée d'une pointe de déception :

« Ah… on dirait que c'est toi qu'il veut voir, Malefoy. »

Elle se leva de la chaise qu'elle occupait près du lit du convalescent, et invita d'un geste l'autre à s'y asseoir. Bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise, le blond ne put refuser, et prit place près d'Albus. Celui-ci repoussa d'un geste machinal une mèche trop longue de sa frange emmêlée, et sourit de nouveau. Scorpius répondit d'abord timidement au sourire, se tortillant un peu gauchement sur sa chaise. Puis ils se fixèrent en silence un long moment.

Si long, qu'ils en oublièrent les gens autour d'eux.

Si long, qu'ils sursautèrent quand Pomfresh déclara finalement, d'un ton légèrement amusé :

« Je reviendrai vous examiner plus tard, Mr Potter. D'ici là, interdiction de quitter votre lit -et ce, même si au bout de trois jours, vous devez avoir envie de vous dégourdir les jambes. »

Albus ouvrit de grands yeux, et esquissa un petit « oh » muet, son regard passant de l'infirmière de Poudlard à sa cousine, restée un peu en retrait de Scorpius.

Rose finit par hocher la tête, avant de dire :

« Oui, trois jours. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, moi aussi je vais te laisser. Je suis restée longtemps à ton chevet, et j'ai un petit creux… et des tonnes de révisions en retard ! »

Albus rit doucement, affichant en même temps un air contrit. Il murmura un « merci » timide, qui arracha à sa cousine un immense sourire. Elle suivit peu après Pomfresh en dehors de la salle, non sans adresser un petit salut, au garçon blond cette fois.

« Je te le confie, Malefoy. »

« Heu… t'es pas obligée, tu sais, Weasley. Je te rends volontiers ta place… Si tu veux je peux même aller te chercher un encas, et… » Seul le bruit de la porte se refermant sur les deux sorcières lui répondit. Il afficha un air légèrement vexé, mais se retourna finalement en soupirant vers le brun, qui le fixait toujours de ses grands yeux verts. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il alors avec humeur.

« Quoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Albus fixa son camarade, puis, sans prévenir, éclata d'un rire tonitruant. L'autre le regarda, stupéfait, avant de réaliser que leur conversation avait comme un air de déjà vu… et il fut pris du même fou rire, un peu idiot, un peu hystérique. Libérateur.

Quand enfin il put reprendre son calme, Potter se pencha en avant et demanda doucement, avec hésitation :

« Dis… tu m'expliques ? »

Malefoy cessa alors lui aussi de rire. Il parut chercher ses mots un moment, avant de finalement hausser les épaules, et d'annoncer seulement :

« Légilimancie. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu souffres de légilimancie incontrôlée. » Devant l'air perdu du petit brun, Malefoy expliqua avec patience, se passant une main dans les cheveux, comme chaque fois qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise : « Comment dire ? Tu vois ce qu'est la légilimancie ? Non, pas trop visiblement… C'est… cette capacité à pouvoir lire dans les pensées des gens. »

« Oh, je… Mais, je n'ai jamais voulu… »

« Non, bien sûr. Tu ne savais même pas que tu avais ce pouvoir, de toute manière. D'autant qu'en principe cette capacité s'acquière avec de l'entraînement -et encore, tout le monde n'y arrive pas ! »

« Et toi, tu y arrives ? »

Les prunelles bleues s'ancrèrent dans les prunelles vertes, avec un sérieux qui déstabilisa l'espace d'une seconde Potter.

« Justement… oui. » Les doigts de Malefoy glissèrent encore nerveusement dans les cheveux blonds… avant d'y créer un nœud qui arracha une petite grimace au garçon. Comme la fois précédente, il renonça à le défaire, et poursuivit à voix plus basse : « Je ne devrais pas… je n'ai pas encore l'âge pour apprendre, en principe. Mais bon, voilà, j'ai appris. »

Son ton signifiant clairement qu'il ne désirait pas s'étendre plus sur le sujet, Albus se contenta de hocher vivement la tête, et d'attendre la suite.

« J'ai surtout appris le contre-sort. »

« On peut parer la légilimancie ? » s'exclama le brun, stupéfait.

« Encore heureux ! » s'écria l'autre, levant les mains au ciel.

« Ca va, t'énerve pas… » bougonna Albus, en se renfonçant un peu sous sa couette. « Je n'y connais rien. »

« Oui, j'ai bien vu. » admit Scorpius, plus calmement. « Tu ne réalisais pas du tout que tu envoyais des ondes de légilimancie dans tout Poudlard depuis plusieurs semaines… Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, la première fois que tu m'as jeté ce sort, j'ai immédiatement levé un bouclier d'occlumancie pour me protéger… » Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que ses explications perdaient manifestement un peu son camarade, et il reprit après un petit soupir : « C'est pour ça que tu n'entendais pas mes pensées, à moi. »

« Ah… Mais… et les autres, alors ? »

« Les autres ne se rendaient même pas compte que tu usais de légilimancie sur eux. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas penser à se protéger de tes attaques. »

« Je n'ai voulu attaquer personne ! » gémit le garçon.

Tendant la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Potter, Scorpius dit dans un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

« Je sais, Albus. Simplement, crois-moi, pour moi qui en avais conscience, je le vivais comme une intrusion contre laquelle je devais me protéger. »

« Pardon… »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai vite compris que tu ne savais pas ce qui t'arrivait. Tu ne contrôles pas encore toute ta magie. Ce qui est normal… je suppose. »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? » Le visage d'Albus afficha une expression angoissée. « Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. J'ai cru devenir fou à entendre les pensées de tout le monde, tout le temps… Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Ce n'est pas drôle, tu sais ! »

« Et tu n'as pas eu l'impression, quand ta cousine et Pomfresh étaient là tout à l'heure, que c'était bien calme ? Dans ta tête, je veux dire… »

« Oh, heu… je ne sais pas trop. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas trop pensé à ça, j'avoue… Mais j'imagine que c'est parce que tu étais là. Tu faisais rempart. »

« Peut-être un peu… » reconnut Scorpius « Même si je ne m'explique pas totalement ce fait, en revanche. Mais non. Si tu n'as rien perçu, c'est qu'un de nos professeurs t'a jeté un sort pour bloquer tes dons de légilimancie… Du moins, jusqu'à ce que tu sois rétabli, et que tu puisses apprendre à les maîtriser correctement. »

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration. S'attendant à voir Potter soulagé et heureux en apprenant cette bonne nouvelle, et ne constatant finalement qu'une expression de déception à peine cachée sur le visage du brun, Scorpius reprit finalement la parole :

« Mais, heu… ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? Tu vas pouvoir te retrouver, heu… seul dans ta tête. C'est plutôt chouette, non ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr… »

« Mais ? » insista le blond, en se penchant d'un air inquisiteur vers son camarade.

Albus Severus Potter rougit, et enfouit son visage dans la couverture de son lit pour cacher la gêne qui accompagnait sa réponse :

« Mais du coup, tu n'as plus de raison de rester près de moi. »

« Oh… » Quelques secondes plus tard, le temps que cette déclaration arrive au cerveau de Scorpius Malefoy, les joues du blond se teintèrent elles aussi d'une nuance écarlate bien marquée.

Comme pas un mot ne fut ajouté, mais que son camarade ne quittait pas non plus la pièce suite à ses mots, Albus finit par ressortir la tête de sa cachette, et, sans prévenir cette fois non plus, éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard surpris du blond.

« Quoi ? »

« En fait, Scorpius, je crois que j'ai quand même une raison d'être près de toi… » Il repoussa sa couverture, et se tortilla sur le matelas pour se retrouver assis juste en face du blond. Quand leurs genoux se touchèrent, et que Potter tendit la main vers lui, Malefoy eut un petit geste de recul. Mais il se laissa finalement faire quand le brun glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux, démêlant avec habileté le nœud qui s'y était formé. « Je peux au moins te servir à te démêler les cheveux. Ca m'arrive souvent, je suis habitué… »

Scorpius, sa première surprise passée, sourit finalement, et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant aux doigts d'Albus.

Et quand les mains du brun se transformèrent en caresses dans ses cheveux, il fit mine de ne rien remarquer, et se laissa faire, encore… encore longtemps…

Après tout, il avait bien mérité un moment de calme, lui aussi, après tout ça.

Et quand la main du brun glissa sur sa joue pour y dessiner une autre caresse, Scorpius réalisa que lui aussi trouverait la paix auprès d'Albus. Nul besoin cette fois de magie.

La simple présence de l'autre suffirait à lui apporter tout le réconfort qu'il pourrait souhaiter.

Il prit alors doucement le brun dans ses bras, et sentant l'autre s'y glisser sans résistance, il murmura à l'oreille d'Albus :

« Tu as raison. J'ai peut-être bien besoin que tu restes un peu auprès de moi. »

« Ok. »

« Merci. »

« Non, merci à toi. »

« Chut, maintenant, Albus. Ecoute. »

S'enfouissant un peu plus dans l'étreinte de l'autre, Albus demanda en chuchotant tout bas :

« Quoi ? »

« Le silence. »

« Et nos cœurs ? »

« Oui, et nos cœurs. »

Et le silence.

Juste le silence. Enfin.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...


End file.
